Breath Of The Wild, Step Of Courage
by MonthlyHysteria
Summary: Link is left to wander the world after his awakening, he finds out through his journeys that everyone he had known was gone. All of them had left this world, except the princess. He suits up, and goes off to do battle with the fearsome Ganon. He comes out on top, with the aid of Zelda. The story continues, in the next step of his tale. Reviving Hyrule. The legend marches on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Reunited after the test of time

Link stood before princess Zelda, her eyes waiting for his reply. 'Do I remember...' Link smiled and nodded to the princess, understanding the worry that was within her. She smiled back, and tears began to fall as she hicked. Link rushed over and caught her before she fell to her knees.

"I-I I'm so glad... *Hick* I thought for sure that, you wouldn't remember" Zelda tried to contain herself, but couldn't help but seek refuge in Link's chest. She had been trapped with the almighty Ganon for a near century, only having but one thing all that time. Faith. She knew for sure that Link, the champion she had ended up trusting, would without doubt come to her rescue and save Hyrule. But what she wasn't sure of, was if he would be able to remember. Her studies showed that for one to recover successfully, they would undergo a long period of rest in which the mind would assuredly lose all cognitive memory, while keeping motor functions intact. Zelda was barley able to accumulate the memory images and assign the duty to Impa to guide Link in the journey to hopefully recover his lost pieces.

She would have been at a loss, should Link have forgotten everything that had transpired between them. But once more, her noble knight came through and regained his memories. "Oh but... Oh dear..." Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to Link, who was unsure of what she felt was amiss. "What... What do we do now?" she looked back to the castle, it was in ruins after that endless battle. She looked all across Hyrule, it appeared to be in disarray compared to how it looked all those years ago. Link was lost in thought at how small and yet beautiful she looked. His memories did no justice to how admirable she looked in person. A thought popped into his head, or more of a reminder. Link lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to a tree to rest next to. Zelda was at a loss, he seemed to be readying for something.

"Did I forget something?" asked Zelda

Link whistled loud and clear to the plains, hoping that his steed could hear him call. Sure enough, his horse galloped and yelped toward the two. When it reached them, it trotted to a stop and Link walked over to Zelda and outstretched his hand for her to get up. "Come" he said

Zelda took his hand and Link lifted her up and gestured to his horse. They were going for a ride. "Alright Link, but where are we going?" Zelda climbed aboard the magnificent beast, and Link followed. He snapped to the horse and let out a "Hya!" and so the gallant horse charged onward. While Link was appreciating her honest and gorgeous looks, he remembered someone else who had wanted to see her smile again.

(...)

"Oh but Link, could we stopped for a change of clothes? Mine seemed to have... worn out a bit" Link looked over his shoulder and eyed her up and down. She was right, new clothes were in order. He changed course so that they would stop by a stable, in hopes that they would be able to provide them with the things they needed. As he rode toward Wetland Stable, the sounds of Kass's music could be heard, and Beedle could be seen sitting on the dirt road, giggling to himself. Link smiled as he approached, even when the most terrifying beast in all of Hyrule had been slain, everything would stay how it was. At least until the royal family took over once more. He thought maybe it would be too much if word got out that the princess was alive and well. There were more enemies around these days, most were affiliated with the somewhat dangerous Yiga clan. He thought it would be better to lay low until they got a plan of action before spilling the beans on the existence of one of the most known people in all of Hyrule.

He rode the horse a bit from the stable until he reached the Kaya Wan Shrine. He rode his steed up the left of the shrine and stopped there. The path they were on had two walls for cover, the shrine on the right acting as one wall, and the natural rock formation to the left acted as another. Link hopped off and let the princess down after.

"Do you think they have clothes for me? I'm not too sure" asked Zelda

Link shrugged and took out a Hylian Hood from his Inventory. He handed it over to Zelda and then he motioned her to put it on.

"Oh I see, to hide my identity right?" asked Zelda

Link nodded, but then Zelda looked off to the side.

"I'm not sure Link. Shouldn't the knowledge of my survival be spread instead of hidden? Wait, are there people hunting me?" Zelda eyed Link, looking for an answer.

Link made a small pinching gesture with one hand, indicating there were some, but not too many.

"Then you should have no problem dealing with them should they come up. Am I right?"

Link's arms slugged a bit. He was trying to reduce the amount of attention they would get, but the princess didn't think that was necessary.

Nonetheless, if that was what her majesty wished, it was his command. He tightened up his posture and gave a strong nod.

"Good. Now let's see what they have here" said Zelda as she walked along towards the stable. Link followed, on guard.

(...)

Link walked on toe with the princess, she seemed a bit miffed at how things turned out. After asking around, the entire stable was actually composed of all men. Once they talked to a man named Quince out near the back, they had confirmed their suspicion.

"Honestly Link. Why bring me here, where there isn't a single lady?" she turned for a response, but Link didn't have one.

He just went around stables for needs and quests. He never thought keeping a mental list of gender ratios was important when stopping at a stable.

Link pulled up the Shekiah Slate and began looking around the map to see if there was any obvious choices for clothes shopping. Zelda stood next to the horse and patted its neck. The wind brushed by as he scrolled about, but he didn't like what he saw. Her majesty grew bored and walked over to Link, who was sitting next to the shrine.

"Any luck?"

Link did find an obvious option. Of course the Gerudo Town would be a primary choice, however it was in the exact opposite direction of where he was trying to bring the princess. His goal was to take her to The Great Deku Tree. He remembered that the tree longed to see her brilliant smile once more, but maybe that would have to wait. After all, she shouldn't have to be seen in rags as she traveled. He looked up to her and nodded once more, and made his way to his horse to ready their journey to the Gerudo.

"Wait. Can't we rest? It's getting late and riding horseback sounds tiring" Zelda looked over to the stable and sighed. "Those soft beds the man mentioned sound perfect" Link supposed that's what happens when you spend what feels like an eternity fighting off a demon that was bent on total destruction. He tugged softly on the muzzle strains on his horse and led it to the stable while following Zelda once more.

'Hold on Deku Tree. I'll bring her back to you soon'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Embarking on the next journey

The heavy hooves could be heard by many as the majestic beast that they rode galloped on the dirt track. Link was more or less tired, he was so used to being a lone wolf while traveling, he didn't realize how much work it was to travel as a pair.

Bokoblins were still plentiful in Hyrule, and Link had to fight them off while protecting the precious princess. The hardest battles were when the creatures rode horseback and chased after them.

Link had to fight them cautiously as to free Zelda from any harm. And she had to keep taking breaks because of her low stamina. That portion couldn't be helped really, she just wasn't meant for these types of long and rugged battles.

He really wished that the Shiekah slate could teleport the both of them, it would make things a whole lot simpler.

"*Sigh* I'm so tired from all this heat" mumbled Zelda to Link. They both were riding on a trail that seemed to never end.

He nodded, it was a pretty hot day for all this activity.

"May I have the slate for a moment? I want to know how close we are" Zelda fumbled her fingers across Link's leg, trying to grab it herself.

Link felt a sensation course through him, and he didn't know what to say. His head was flushed and he grabbed the slate himself and gave it to her.

"Yes thank you" she had not noticed the effect she had on him, and he thanked Hylia for that.

She opened it up and zoomed in on their location.

"Ah... It seems we're reaching Gatepost Town Ruins. That's near the Great Plateau no? Where you were healed back to full health..."

Link hummed. He had awoken there, it was where he last saw the King's spirit as well. He wondered if his majesty was put to rest at long last. He had much to thank the king.

His thoughts were broken by the cries of battle, and he jolted back into reality.

Up ahead, that was where the commotion was coming from. He trained his eyes forward and saw that bokoblins were attacking a pair of humans.

He slowed his stead and jumped off, while Zelda scooted up and took the reins. She knew he would take care of it.

He charged forward and unsheathed his Master Sword. He smirked and made a loud whistle noise to catch their attention.

The bokoblins jumped to the noise and saw the one and only hero coming at them. They snarled and taunted for him, but not for long. Link dodged the first attack and was in the center of the two monsters when he quick charged a spiral slash, knocking them out with one hit.

Zelda rode the stead to the ruins close by before hopping off and rushing to aid the other two.

"Are you alright? Anything wrong?"

"*Ugh!* Again! We have to be saved by him again!?" Exclaimed the young lady who was on the ground.

Zelda was surprised 'they know each other?'

The other, a young man, got up onto his feet and dusted himself off "Heh. He always comes when we need him most. Like some super hero"

Link smirked to the familiar faces and sheathed his blade back. It was the two treasure hunters who were always getting into a scuffle with monsters... And themselves.

"Hey! Don't go praising him for his dramatic timing!" Before the lady could get up, Zelda stepped forward and offered a hand. The silver haired woman stared up to see a beautiful girl there, offering her help. "O-oh... Yes" she took Zelda's hand and pulled herself up.

"I don't think we've met?" Asked Zelda

"We sure haven't! I'd remember someone as pretty as you. My name's Mina. And the other guy is my brother Mils" she pointed to him, and he was surprised by the beauty who was present.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Link patted Mils on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. They made their way to the ruins and caught shade there.

"So what's your name?" Asked Mina, she was curious as to who was traveling with the tough blonde

"My name is Zelda, and I'm sure you already know Link" she replied

"Oh so you have the same name as that one princess mentioned in legend. Does that bother you?" Questioned Mils

Link looked over to her majesty, awaiting her response. She inhaled a bit, trying to find an explanation for them.

The two were confused, it seemed that she was having trouble responding. "Um, it's okay if you don't want to answer. It's complicated right?" Said Mils

Zelda huffed and decided it wasn't worth sugar coating. The truth had to begin spreading, or the royal family would never regain honor.

"It's not complex really, it's more about how unreal it sounds. You see I AM the princess Zelda"

Mina raised an eyebrow "What?"

Mils's eyes opened with disbelief "Nah you're just saying that. The princess Zelda was mentioned in a few scripts we found and they said she was alive a century ago. There's no way she'd be alive today" he stared at her for a few moments, wondering why she would say that.

But Zelda stared back at him, with a smile of reassurance. "It's true. I am her. Or is it I am me?" She questioned herself, crossing her arms

Mina stared her up and down, unconvinced of Zelda's claim. "You don't look like much of a princess if you ask me. How long has it been since you've bathed?"

Zelda's eye twitched with annoyance and she beamed back " Well I'd like to do so as soon as possible. But unfortunately I forgot to pack clothing for the aftermath of my 100 year long struggle at Hyrule Castle" she sighed, defeated 'It seems respect for the name has faded. Not surprising really if you think about it'

"Well don't get me wrong, you certainly look perfect. Your wardrobe is what needs fixing" said Mina reassuringly

She took the compliment, and it reconfirmed her belief. If she kept traveling around the land of Hyrule while looking like a homeless citizen, how could she possibly be taken seriously? Which was why their destination was Gerudo Town. Link had actually suggested it and it seemed the most reasonable place. Link should have enough money to have someone there recreate the royal blue clothing that she wore all those years ago.

"I suppose we should be off then" Zelda looked over to Link and he nodded back.

He took the horse and walked it back to the trail. She wanted to tell them something meaningful before she left, but her words failed her. Zelda just didn't know how to explain her situation convincingly. It was concerning.

Because if she could give an explanation to these two open minded people...

How was she going to convince all of Hyrule?

(...)

As they rode on, they did so in silence. It seemed that Zelda wasn't in the best of moods anymore.

Link was more focused on the tasks ahead, mostly because they involved combat.

Their terrain slowly changed from a grassy plains to more canyon like landscapes. Link had just finished a few more monsters when he looked ahead and realized where they were.

Link pulled the horse off the trail while Zelda was mounted. She was intrigued, but allowed him to take control.

He then offered his hand and she obliged, she got off the stead and he put a finger on his lips.

"*Shhh*" he asked her for silence

"What is it Link? Are we being watched? Or perhaps entering enemy territory?"

Link brought her over to the bridge that lay before them and pulled out his Sheikah slate. He pulled up the map and showed her their location.

"Digdogg Suspension Bridge? What's wrong with this place?" Asked Zelda, confused

He frowned. It seemed he was trying to warn her of something.

Link pondered for a bit longer before nodding to himself.

He took her hand and gripped it firmly. He crouched and once more brung his finger up to his lips.

"*Shh* Quiet" he urged

The blonde warrior then pulled her to the trail and they cautiously made their way along the bridge.

Zelda was nervous of Link's behavior. She didn't know what to make of it because most of the time he was confident and unflinching.

They past the first bridge point, and then the second. And once they reached the third, Zelda gasped and stepped back.

On a fairly large mass of land, there lay a enormous creature. It slumbered, without a care in the world. However, it would seem that it was in their path.

"You can take care of that though, right?" Asked Zelda

Link nodded, but he looked back to her and reapplied the grip he had on her hand.

"Stay back. Don't help" Link said seriously

Zelda was flabbergasted. He wasn't worried about his own safety, but her own. He was worried that she might get hurt here.

She huffed "You used to handle monsters like these all the time, and I never got a single scratch on me. How is this any different?"

He nodded again and looked down in shame "I'm not as strong anymore"

Zelda thought back, and suddenly understood. He's had to regain his health and stamina bit by bit through the trials of the shrines. Back then nothing held him back from improving. But now his strength is dependent on the Goddess Hylia.

"O-oh. Yes of course. It's been a century hasn't it"

She looked sorry for accusing him of overreacting. He was just trying to keep her safe.

Once more he took her hand and gripped it, bringing it to his chest. "I won't fail. Never again" he locked eyes with her, not a trace of doubt in his voice or gaze.

Zelda was shot with surprise, she had an instantaneous flashback to the moment Link collapsed in front of the Gaurdian back at Ash Swamp. 'Do you blame yourself for back then?!'

Before she had a chance to respond, he let go and stood up. He unsheathed his Master Blade and slowly walked down the bridge, focusing for another battle.

The winds picked up and his hair brushed to the side gently, Zelda was left speechless at the guilt he had harbored within him.

"Link..." Zelda murmured

He stared at the sleeping beast that lay before him and began charging a spiral slash.

"Thank you... Link..." Zelda saw him in a brighter light now. He might not be as powerful as he was all those years ago, but.

'Your still my hero. OUR hero'

Link let go a shout, and spun with all his might, releasing a brief thunderstorm that struck the surrounding area with great force.

He was Link, Hero of Hyrule

(...)

AU: So that was the second chapter. After like, forever. I kind of did the first one on a whim, only because I loved the game.

But I forgot to even add an author's note or anything on chapter 1 one so here I am.

I'll probably make the next one by next week, but I might forget. So if you enjoy this type of story, please comment or heart me! I really appreciate positive reinforcement and it helps me get motivated.

Well that's all I can ask of you, so later!


End file.
